


Oh My Foolish Feathered Friend

by SusanaR



Series: Fate Will Force your Hand [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Banter, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: In which Merlin is foolish, and it is a good thing that Arthur went to the trouble of learning how to safely snatch a bird out of the air.





	Oh My Foolish Feathered Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years after Arthur learned of Merlin’s magic in “Fate Will Force Your Hand.”

“You only have yourself to blame for this,” Arthur archly reminded the annoyed raven he held carefully under one mailed arm. 

Merlin ruffled his glossy black neck feathers and then tried to flap his right wing in agitation. 

“You know better than to take off scouting without my leave,” Arthur scolded his loyal friend and warlock. 

“Quork,” the raven objected. 

“A likely story,” the King objected with a snort, “You knew perfectly well that I would have told you ‘no.’ You’ve been riding as stiff as a board in your saddle all day, and you’ve avoided using your left arm at all. Your take off was the clumsiest one I’ve seen from you since your first time transforming into a bird. Do you really believe that your left wing would have held you aloft for very long, you simpleton?” 

“Quork,” said Merlin-the-bird, but this time his vocalization was more conciliatory, even almost abashed. 

“Yes, well, be glad that I once spent an afternoon learning how to snatch the castle pigeons out of the air, just in case I ever had to catch you.” 

“Quork,” said the bird, its dark eyes glittering with amusement. 

“We shall never speak of this again.” 

“Quork.” 

“Good.” 

“Quork?” 

“No, I’m not going to let you go so that you can change back. You can just remain as you are until we stop for the night.” 

Merlin ruffled his feathers again, clearly irritated. 

“Perhaps it will teach you to listen to your King.” 

“Quork,” grumbled the raven. 

“Sleep, idiot,” instructed Arthur quietly, as he stroked his friend’s dark feathers ever so gently with his gauntleted fingers, “Time enough to speak more of this later.” 

As the shadows lengthened, the King of Camelot rode on in the midst of his knights, with a raven who was also an all-powerful warlock asleep under one arm.


End file.
